


Something old

by Slut_4_Jagermeister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Bondage, Jonerys, Promo hype, because that's how r'hllor has willed it, but wants to use it for sexy times, in this house we use Targaryen antiques for our kinks, jonno has a gift for dany, the scarf is haute couture to cover hickeys change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/pseuds/Slut_4_Jagermeister
Summary: A day before arriving in Winterfell, Jon gives his Queen a gift.





	Something old

**Author's Note:**

> Jon doesn't have a cloak to give Dany yet *hard wink* so we'll improvise.

The powder wasn’t helping.

Bite marks and bruises from Jon’s attentions littered her neck, dark enough that her makeup couldn’t mask them. He stood behind her in their tent, looking quite pleased with himself in the reflection as she took stock of the mars within her looking glass.

“I asked you not to leave any marks. We’ll arrive at Winterfell _tomorrow_ and I look like I’ve been savaged by some beast.”

“Forgive me, my Queen.” Strong arms snaked around her waist from behind as Jon pulled her close. Hot breath tickled her ear as he whispered into it. “I’ll try to focus my attentions elsewhere next time.” Their eyes met in the mirror, his wolfish smile making her gulp and heat spread low in her belly. Jon let his hand run down her robe until he reached her inner thigh.

“Perhaps here,” Venturing back up he took his time, fingers lightly brushing against the fabric until her breast was in his hand. “Or here.” One slide of his thumb was enough for her nipple to pebble, and despite the tenderness she had experienced lately Dany found herself arching into his touch.

An idea must have struck him, for abruptly he released her and walked across their space to one of her chests. She huffed at the loss of contact. _Tease_. Intrigued, she followed him. Jon rifled through it as if it were his own, searching for something deep within. After a fashion he came up with a thick ribbon of cloth, a deep red that matched the three headed dragon of her House. Dany could not remember seeing it before. Jon presented it to her almost shyly.

“We’ll need to get you a proper cloak when we reach Winterfell, but this would look nice, I think.” It was a finer silk than her robe, impossibly soft. It would cover the marks to be sure, but where in the seven hells had it came from? Her raised eyebrow asked a silent question. Jon reddened.

“I found it on Dragonstone while you were gone with the Dothraki in an old part of the castle. Who knows? It could have belonged to Rhaenys or Alysanne once.” Jon closed the lid of the trunk and sat on it. “I thought you might like it, so I made arrangements to have it packed with your things.”

Her eyes threatened to water at the kindness of the gesture. No one ever did anything like that for her, not unless they had an ulterior motive. She gave a watery chuckle and moved to stand between his legs.

“In case I would need to hide the evidence of our love making? You’re quite bold, Jon Snow.” His eyes darkened and he took the silk from her hands.

“I had other ideas for it, in truth. It would have to wait until we were back home with a proper bed, but-” He wrapped one end of the scarf around her wrist, then the other, layering them. _Oh_. He was looking at her then, to see if she understood. She hummed her approval.

“ _Very_ bold.” Dany took the fabric off her wrists and looped it around her northern king’s neck before straddling his lap. His hands were on her hips immediately, and she could feel his cock coming to life beneath her. She tipped her head to the side and toyed with the ends of the silk that were hanging at his chest. “You wanted me then? Before the excursion?”

“From the moment I saw you.” He admitted. “I’m only a man, and bastard born besides. Some would say it’s in our nature.” Dany sighed, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his.

“You know I hate when you talk about yourself like that.” Jon pulled away, a sad smile on his lips.

“Just don’t be surprised if the lords say as much when we arrive. They’re a fickle lot.” Dany chewed her lip. She expected the northmen to be hostile to her, most were when meeting with the Dragon Queen, but it was another thing to be spoken of so poorly by one’s own people.

“And your sister…?” He’d know which one she meant. From what she knew of the younger one, _Arya_ , they sounded like to get off on the right foot immediately. Sansa was another matter entirely.

“Will be accommodating. She will not trust you, she may not like you, but Sansa has been a Lady since the time she could walk. She’s not a stubborn brute like I am.”

“I hope your family finds me…” She searched for the word. “Sufficient. For you. And the north.” Dany had conquered cities, birthed dragons, met the mad queen in the lion’s den, and much more. So why did she feel so nervous now?

“They will. I promise.” Jon pulled her down for a kiss then, threading his fingers into her hair and deepening it when she moaned into his mouth. He pulled away. “We’ll show them, together.”

“Together.” She agreed as he carried them both to bed.


End file.
